creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Great Queen Meeting Party
Denken… Denken… Schatten von früher. Ein anderer Mann. Ein anderes Leben. Sie war so schön damals. Goldenes Haar. Feine Glieder. IIEEK! Die Häärchen auf ihrer Haut. Aber ihre Augen. Ihre Augen waren anders. Wie sie das Licht zurückwarfen. IEEK! In viele und mehr Richtungen. Meine Sätze. So kurz. IEEK! Es tut mir leid. Habe die Worte fast verlernt. Wie auch das Denken. Brauche es nicht mehr. Aber noch einmal. Noch einmal muss es gehen. Ein Abschied. Ein Schlussstrich. Es war im Oktober. Oder doch im November? Jedenfalls in der Zeit, in der die Blätter verrotten. Meine Freundin Jessica hatte mich verlassen (oder hieß sie „Jenny“?). Ein Hoch auf das Singleleben. War es nicht genau dass, was ich mir gewünscht hatte, wann immer wir uns gestritten haben? Wann immer sie mich bei denen Dingen zurückgehalten hat, die mir Spaß gemacht hatten? War es da nicht ein Geschenk des Himmels als sie mir eröffnete, dass das mit uns einfach nicht mehr funktionierte? Dass sie das augesprochen hatte, was ich aus Feigheit nie aussprechen konnte. Natürlich tat es dennoch weh. Trennungen tun immer weh. Einsamkeit tut weh. Das weiß ich jetzt. IEEKK! Dennoch war es genau das was ich wollte. Einsamkeit, Unabhängigkeit, Freiheit. Die süße, überschätzte Freiheit. Ich zog aus unserer gemeinsamen Bude in der Innenstadt aus und suchte mir eine eigene kleine Wohnung am Stadtrand, dort wo die Stadt zerfranste wie die Enden eines aufgerissenen Strickpullis und hinüberging in die idyllischen Weiten des Landes. Hey, langsam fällt das Denken leichter. Ist wohl wie Fahrradfahren. Das war ja geradezu poetisch. Poesie vermisse ich fast. Aber nur fast. IEEEK! Eigentlich war ich ein Stadtmensch, für den Natur bestenfalls das war, was sich von Zeit zu Zeit auf dem Teller befand, wenn man die Geschmacksverstärker, Farb-, Aroma-, Geruchs- und Konservierungsstoffe einmal Außen vor ließ. Ansonsten war Natur die Wespe im Auto, die Mücke am Ohr, die Fliege auf dem Mülleimer und die Ameisenstraße im Vorratsschrank. Kurzum: Nichts anderes als ein unerwünschter Eindringling. Aber die Mieten in der Innenstadt waren hoch und da ich kein Interesse daran hatte, 700 Euro kalt für ein als Wohnung verkleidetes Dixieklo zu bezahlen, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als ins Nirgendwo zu ziehen. Dennoch war die Wohnung nichts, um damit anzugeben, aber sie löste keine Klaustrophobie aus, war im akzeptablen Zustand und alle meine Sachen fanden darin Platz. Der Arbeitsweg war natürlich die Hölle, IEEEK! ARBEIT! IEEK!! und mehr als doppelt so lang wie früher, doch dafür gehörten die Abenden und Wochenenden wieder mir und nicht … Jessica (oder doch Jenny?). Alles in allem war es eine gute Zeit. Irgendwann begannen mich aber zwei Dinge zu stören. Das Eine war meine Nachbarin. Ich konnte wahrscheinlich schon froh sein, dass ich eine Nachbarin hatte und es war auch nicht wirklich sie selbst oder ihr Charakter, der mich störte. Es war ihr Hobby. Falls man es so nennen konnte, wenn jemand einer Tätigkeit seine ganze Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Die Frau hieß Silvya Schubert, war Ende fünzig, Frührenterin und vollkommen vernarrt in Insekten. Damit meine ich nicht, dass sie tote Käfer und Schmetterlinge an ihrer Wand aufspießte. Ich rede von lebenden Insekten. Sie besaß Ameisenhügel, Termitenhügel, Bienenvölker, Hornissennester und wenn sie das gekonnt hätte, hätte sie sicher noch einen Zerg-Schwarmstock irgendwo aufgestellt (Computerspiele, ich erinnere mich. Spielen. Schön. Aber sinnlos. IEEK! KLACK-KLACK. IEEK!). Für mich, der immer schon unter einer gewissen Insektenphobie gelitten hatte, war das damals eine mittelgroße Katastrophe gewesen. Es wäre ja nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn ihre sonderbaren Lieblinge den Anstand bessesen hätten, auf ihrer Seite des Zauns zu bleiben, aber wenn man ein Gehirn hat, dass kleiner als eine Erdnuss ist, ist das vielleicht auch etwas viel verlangt. Jedenfalls kam es zu regelrechten Völkerwanderungen von fliegenden und krabbelnden Viechern in meine Wohnung und das, wo ich doch gerade meine Souveränität darüber zurückgewonnen hatte. Natürlich habe ich Frau Schubert darauf angesprochen. Aber das gestaltete sich nicht so einfach wie gehofft. Die Frau war den Umgang mit Menschen entweder nicht gewöhnt oder nicht besonders von solchen Begegnungen angetan. Wahrscheinlich lag es auch einfach daran, dass es Geschöpfe ohne Flügel und mit nur zwei Beinen waren, deren Haut nicht einmal aus Chitin bestand. Ich erinnere mich sogar jetzt noch an das Gespräch mit ihr, während sie in Latzhose, einem gelben Shirt, einem großen Strohhut unter dem ihre blonde Haare wie Stroh herausschauten und ihrem wettergegerbten Gesicht in ihrem Garten stand. „Frau Schubert! Ich bewundere Sie ja durchaus dafür, dass Sie so ein großes Herz für unsere krabbelnden und summenden Mitgeschöpfe haben, aber so kann es einfach nicht weitergehen. Wissen Sie, es macht einfach keinen Spaß wenn man einen halben Ameisenstaat in seinem Müsli findet oder wenn auf auf dem Kuchen mehr Bienen und Hornissen als Erdbeeren sind. Können Sie ihren Viechern nicht irgendwie Manieren beibringen?“ „Insekten tun was sie tun. Auch sie wollen essen.“ sagte sie, während sie geistesabwesend auf einen Bienenstock starrte, den auch ich immer wieder argwöhnisch beäugte. Kleine, pelzige, schwarzgelbe Leiber gingen darin ein und aus und schienen dabei irgendeinem unsichtbaren Muster zu folgen. „Das mag ja sein. Aber ICH will SIE nicht essen.“ erwiderte ich wütend und bemerkte dabei erschreckt, dass die Bienen plötzlich lauter und aufgeregter zu Summen begannen. Einige von ihnen kamen mir gefährlich nah. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es besser wäre sich zu beruhigen. Frau Schubert sah mich noch immer nicht direkt an, in ihrer Stimme lag nun aber etwas sehr Seltsames und irgendwie sogar aggressives. „Das Gute an staatenbildenden Insekten ist, dass es sie nur kümmert was der Schwarm will. Menschen hingegen denken immer nur an sich selbst.“ In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich keinen Erfolg haben würde. Diese Frau war eigentlich gar kein Mensch. Wohl eher eine Biene im falschen Körper. „Sie werden trotzdem dafür sorgen, dass Ihre Schwärme nicht mehr bei mir herumschwärmen.“ ermahnte ich sie, bevor ich mich resigniert zu meiner Wohnung begeben wollte. Ich rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass sie meiner nachdrücklichen Bitte folgen leisten würde. Zum einen hatte ich nie ein nennenswertes Durchsetzungsvermögen besessen und zum anderen machte die Frau mir mit ihrer Obsession beinah Angst. „Warten Sie!“, sagte Frau Schubert, als ich gerade im Begriff war zu gehen, woraufhin ich mich wieder zu ihr umdrehte. Vielleicht kam sie ja doch noch zur Vernunft. „Ja? Was ist?“ Statt etwas zu sagen, kam Sylvia Schubert mit drei großen Schritten auf mich zu, nahm mich in den Arm und drückte mir einen dicken Kuss auf die Lippen. Sofort hörte ich ein leises Summen in meinem Kopf. Ihr Körper fühlte sich warm an. Wärmer als bei jedem anderen Menschen, dem ich je begegnet war. Und ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Honig. IIEEK! Einen Moment lang war ich von ihr angezogen. Unabhängig davon, dass sie doppelt so alt war wie ich, noch dazu wahrscheinlich selbst in ihrer Jugend nicht mein Typ, und dass sie mir im Grunde nicht einmal sympathisch war. Dann aber löste ich mich von ihr und der seltsame Zauber fiel ab. Auch das Summen verstummte, vom Summen der Bienen einmal abgesehen. „Haben Sie den Verstand verloren, Sie bescheuerte Kuh? Das ist sexuelle Belästigung!“, sagte ich empört. Ich war wütend, umso mehr, da ich einen kleinen Stich im Rücken fühlte. Hatte die Irre mich auch noch gekratzt? Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Selbst Kühe sind klüger als Sie. Kühe haben eine Herde.“ Ich überlegte kurz, meiner Wut Luft zu machen, wollte aber nur noch nach Hause. Wortlos drehte ich mich um und ging in meine Wohnung zurück. Von Frau Schubert hatte ich fürs Erste genug. Zuhause angekommen suchte ich erst Einmal meinen Rücken nach Kratzern ab, konnte aber nichts finden. Dafür wurde ich wieder mit meinem zweiten großen Problem konfrontiert: Der Einsamkeit. Das Singledasein mochte ganz amüsant sein, wenn man wenigstens Freunde hatte, mit denen man sich die Zeit totschlagen und ausgiebig über seine Ex-Frau lästern konnte. Wenn dem aber nicht so war – wie in meinem Fall – büßte es nach einigen Wochen an Attraktivität ein. Ganz besonders, IIEEK! KLACK. KLACK. wenn man am Arsch der Welt wohnte. Zwar konnte ich jetzt all die Dinge tun, die ich wollte, aber das Problem dabei war, dass man keinen so richtigen Spaß mehr daran hat, wenn man niemandem davon erzählen und es mit niemandem teilen konnte. Einsamkeit ist wie ein Geschwür, dass lange Zeit gutartig ist und keine Beschwerden verursacht, irgendwann aber zu wachsen beginnt und früher oder später lebensbedrohlich wird, wenn man nichts dagegen unternimmt. Selbst das Internet ist ein erbärmlich mieses Mittel dagegen. Es dauerte dennoch nicht lange, bis ich mein Glück in verschiedenen Partnerbörsen versuchte. Ich schoss dutzende von Selfies, bis ich endlich eines produzierte, von dem ich hoffte, dass es die Frauenwelt nicht vergraulen würde und feilte studenlang an meinem Profiltext, wobei ich auf der feinen Linie zwischen plumper Lüge und charmanten Euphemismen balancierte. Während ich darauf wartete, dass meine digitale Selbstvermarktung erste Früchte tragen würde, warf ich ab und an einen neugierigen Blick durchs Fenster auf Frau Schuberts Garten wo die insektoiden Horden sich zum nächsten Großangriff auf meine Wohnung sammelten. Einmal sah ich dabei etwas besonders Merkwürdiges. Es war bereits Nacht, aber da der Vollmond schien, konnte ich dennoch einiges erkennen. Und was ich erkannte, jagte mir einen ziemlichen Schrecken ein. Denn plötzlich sah ich dort eine Bewegung. Eine Bewegung, die weder von Sylvia Schubert selbst, noch von ihren Insekten verursacht wurde. Es handelte sich um eine große Gestalt, die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Mann besaß, nur dass sie seltsamerweise auf allen Vieren kroch und sehr groß und dünn zu sein schien. Die Gestalt schien sich umzusehen, wobei ihre Bewegungen seltsam ruckartig wirkten, nahm irgendetwas aus ihrem Garten und verschwand dann wieder scheinbar im Nirgendwo. Eigentlich – redete ich mir beruhigend ein – konnte es sich dabei ja nur um einen Einbrecher handeln. Jede andere Möglichkeit – und meine Phantasie präsentierte mir eine ganze Reihe davon – schloss ich ganz bewusst und schon allein aus Rücksicht auf meine geistige Gesundheit aus. Natürlich hätte ich damals die die Polizei rufen sollen IIIEEEK!, aber meine Wut auf Frau Schubert saß tief und insgeheim hoffte ich, dass womöglch irgendein Irrer ihre Viecher stehlen oder vergiften würde. Das ist vielleicht nicht nett, aber so war ich damals SCHRIIIIEEKK! TZSCHIRP. TZSCHIRP. Egoistisch bis ins Mark. Jedenfalls schien ohnehin nichts dergleichen passiert zu sein, denn Frau Schubert arbeitete ungerührt weiter im Garten und machte nicht den Eindruck irgendwie traurig oder verärgert zu sein. Ich dagegen, war es schon. Natürlich war es albern zu hoffen, dass Samstagmorgen direkt die große Liebe auf der Matte steht, wenn man Freitagabend erst sein Profil erstellt hat, aber am Wochenende schmerzte die Einsamkeit immer besonders. Da traf es sich gut, dass ich, als ich gerade den Spaziergang zum Bäcker antreten wollte, auf etwas stieß, dass dies für immer ändern würde. Der Gegenstand, der mein Leben für immer veränderte, war dünn, aus Papier, im Format DIN A6 gedruckt und lag direkt auf meiner Türschwelle. Es war ein Flyer, auf dem in großen Lettern stand: „Great Queen Meeting Party“. Der Titel hätte vielleicht auf eine Tribute Party hingedeut, auf der Hits der Rockikonen um den längst verstorbenen Freddie Mercury dargeboten wurden und da ich jemand war, der Olle Kamellen hasste, hätte ich den Flyer in diesem Fall direkt in meinen Mülleimer befördert. Aber irgendwie glaubte ich das nicht. Zum einen erweckte schon die die Gestaltung überhaupt nicht diesen Eindruck. Es war ein schwarzer Flyer, auf dem ein großes Herz abgebildet war, dass von einer angedeuteten Wabenstruktur umgeben war. Rund um diese Wabe waren kleinere Herzen, von denen einige direkt an der Wabe klebten und andere um sie herumschwirrten. Keine Spur von Queen also. Zum anderen wies auch der restliche Text auf etwas anderes hin. „Nie wieder einsam!“ stand darunter in verspielter, geschwungener Schrift. Die Adresse, die auf der Rückseite des Flyers angegeben war, kannte ich ebenfalls. Es war das „Wildhoney“ ein Club in der Innenstadt in dem ich früher einmal mit Jessica (oder Jenny?) gewesen war. Beginn der Veranstaltung wäre heute um 21 Uhr. „Warum eigentlich nicht?“, dachte ich mir. Zwar waren Single-Partys mir grundsätzlich peinlich, aber es war immer noch besser als verzweifelt vor dem PC zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass irgendjemand auf meine digitalen Märchen hereinfiel. Als ich pünktlich um 21 Uhr vor der Tür des „Wildhoney“ stand, fiel mir auf, dass es dort bemerkenswert ruhig war. Keine Musik drang hinaus und auch sonst wirkte es recht ausgestorben. Ich IEEEK!! SCHRIIIRK! vermutete zuerst, dass es nur ein dummer Scherz war. Andererseits sollte man meinen, dass an einem Samstagabend zumindest irgendeine Veranstaltung in einem solchen Club stattfinden sollte. Es gab auch keinen Hinweis darauf, dass der Club seine Pforten für immer geschlossen hatte. Stattdessen hing an der Tür eine Plakatversion des Flyers, durch den ich auf die Party aufmerksam geworden war. „Great Queen Meeting Party“ stand dort und darunter „Zutritt nur für Flyerbesitzer“. War das der Grund, warum viele Passanten enttäuscht einen Blick auf die Tür warfen und dann wieder verschwanden? War das eine von diesen Exklusivpartys? Und warum zum Teufel war ich dann eingeladen worden? Es gab wohl nur einen Weg das in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ich öffnete die Tür. Innen war es beinahe dunkel. Es gab nur eine schwache, schummrige Beleuchtung. Außerdem fiel mir ein leichter Honiggeruch auf, den ich – unabhängig vom Namen des Clubs – hier noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. Irgendwie musste ich unwillkürlich an Frau Schubert und ihre krabbelnden Mitbewohner denken, was mir beinah die Stimmung verdarb. Ich suchte nach jemandem, der meinen Flyer sehen wollte, konnte aber absolut niemanden erkennen. Alles was ich sah, war die etwas heller beleuchtete Treppe, die in den Tanzbereich führte. „Hallo!“ rief ich. „Ist hier jemand? Ich habe einen Flyer und will zu dieser Party.“ Einen Moment lang geschah nichts und ich kam mir ziemlich dumm vor. Dann aber antwortete eine helle, glasklare Stimme, die mich sofort in ihren Bann schlug. Sie kam eindeutig von unten. „Ich weiß es. Komm herunter.“ Ich hatte noch nie so eine schöne Stimme gehört und auch wenn das albern klingt, breitete sich sofort das aufgeregte Kribbeln der Verliebtheit in meiner Brust aus. Ich musste diese Frau unbedingt sehen. Sicher war sie wunderschön. Dennoch fragte ich „Woher willst du es wissen? Du hast mich doch gar nicht gesehen?“. „Das stimmt!“ rief sie. „Aber ich habe es gerochen.“ Nun kamen leichte Zweifel in mir hoch. Gerochen? Handelte es sich hier um eine Verrückte? Und wo war die Musik? Wo waren die Stimmen der anderen Besucher? Aber das Gefühl der Verliebtheit wurde so stark und vermischte sich so subtil mit dem allgegenwärtigen Honiggeruch, dass ich letztlich doch nach unten ging. Mit so einer verrückten würde ich notfalls auch eine Gummizelle teilen. Die ersten Stufen der Treppe ging ich noch zögernd hinunter. Aber der Honiggeruch und das Gefühl unendlich verknallt zu sein, wurden immer stärker, so dass ich ich letztlich rannte, mehrere Stufen auf einmal nahm und fast gestolpert wäre. Dennoch stand ich am Ende unversehrt in dem großen Raum, in dem ich schon das ein oder andere Mal gefeiert hatte. Meine Augen fielen sofort auf die Schönste Frau der Welt. Sie hatte goldenes Haar, wie aus gesponnenen Sonnenstrahlen mit einem bronzenen Honigglanz. Ihr Gesicht war weich, glatt und ebenmäßig. Das aufrichtige Lächeln ihrer vollen, fast dicken Lippen vertrieb jede Spur von Zweifel, Angst und Einsamkeit und ihr Körper besaß verlockende und aufregende Rundungen. Ihre intelligenten Augen schienen das schummrige Licht in tausend Richtungen zu reflektieren. Sie trug ein weißes, langes Kleid, dass im Wind zu flattern schien, auch wenn hier natürlich kein Wind wehte. Sie strahlte Abenteuer und Geborgenheit aus wie ein Heizstrahler und ich hatte nur noch einen Gedanken in mir: Ich musste zu ihr. Jede Schüchternheit war fort. Ich rannte, um die wenigen Meter die uns trennten, so schnell wie möglich zu überbrücken und schloß sie in die Arme. Sie ließ mich nicht nur gewähren, sondern schloss ihrerseits ihre Arme um mich. Ich durfte ihren warmen, weichen Körper an meinem spüren, und ich war dafür unendlich dankbar. Mein Hochgefühl wurde noch mal auf die Spitze getrieben, als sie meinen Kopf, den ich an ihren Hals gelehnt hatte, sanft mit einer Hand nach oben schob und mir dann einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss direkt auf den Mund gab. Diese Frau würde mir gehören dachte ich und dann: Nein, ich würde IHR gehören. Ein warmes, öliges Gefühl kroch wie ein Schauer oder eine süße Flüssigkeit meine Kehler herunter, während sie ihre Lippen auf Meine presste. Und erst als sich mein Schluckreflex meldete, realisierte ich, dass es tatsächlich eine Flüssigkeit war, die in immer größeren Strömen aus ihrem Mund in Meinen lief. Wie ein Stachel aus Dunkelheit bohrte sich die Angst in meine Harmonie. Grob stieß ich die Frau, die ich gerade noch so vergöttert hatte, von mir. In meiner Kehle und meinem Magen fühlte ich es Kribbeln. Ein klebriges Gefühl breitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus. „Was war das für ein Zeug?“ fragte ich ängstlich und angewiedert. Sie sah mich traurig und zugleich mütterlich an „Das Ende deiner Einsamkeit. Wie versprochen.“ Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass ich nicht allein mit ihr in diesem Raum war. IEEKH! SCHRIRR! KLACK. KLACK. Rings um uns herum saßen und lagen verschiedene Männer auf dem Boden. Wobei Männer bei den Meisten wohl nicht mehr der richtige Ausdruck war. Viele von ihnen hatten Mandibeln, die ihnen direkt aus ihren Mundwinkel wuchsen. Bei einigen waren sie noch kaum vorhanden, während sie bei anderen fast ihren Mund ersetzt hatten. Wieder andere hatten dicke schwarze Insektenhaare auf ihrem Körper und bei dem ein oder anderen waren die Augen dabei, sich in Facettenaugen zu verwandeln. Besonders beunruhigend waren aber die rudimentären Flügel, die angedeuteten Stachel und die zusätzlichen Beine aus Chitin, die den Meisten aus ihren Körpern wuchsen und auch ihre natürlichen Beine, die dabei waren immer dünner zu werden und zusätzliche Gelenke auszubilden. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass meine Sicht auf einem Auge bereits leicht verschwommen war und das seltsame ziehen in meinen Beinen und an den anderen Stellen meines Körpers verhieß auch nichts Gutes. „Was passiert mit mir!“ schrie ich panisch. „Deine Einsamkeit endet.“ wiederholte die sanfte Hongistimme. „Du wirst nie mehr allein sein. Du wirst nie mehr Angst haben. Und bald wirst du auch nicht mehr denken müssen. Deine Königin erlaubt es nicht. Du dienst mir und ich diene Euch. Perfekte Harmonie. Perfektes Leben.“ Zu diesem Zeitpunkt versuchte ich noch zu fliehen, auch wenn mein Gang immer wackeliger wurde und sich meine Knie wie zum zerreissen gespanntes Gummi anfühlten. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Unter der Angst gab es immer noch das starke Gefühl der Verliebtheit und die Vorstellung sich von dieser Frau – meiner Königin IEEK! – zu entfernen war schlimmer als jede noch so groteske Verwandlung. So blieb ich mit den anderen und wartete auf das was kommen würde. Nach einem unbestimmten Zeitraum krabbelte ich mit den anderen Drohnen und Arbeitern in Richtung des Hinterausgangs. Unsere Königin befahl es. Ohne Worte. Nur mit Gerüchen. Mit reiner Chemie. Reiner, göttlicher Chemie. Draußen wartete Frau Schubert mit einem weißen Bus. Sie lächelte mich kurz an. „Endlich hast du deinen Frieden. Deine Herde. Deinen Schwarm.“ Ja, dachte ich. Da hatte sie recht. Wir fuhren zu Frau Schuberts Garten. Direkt neben meiner Wohnung, die nun nicht mehr meine Wohnung war. Nie mehr. In ihrem Garten gab es en großes Loch. IEEEKH! Dort hatte ich den Mann gesehen, der keiner war. Er begrüßte mich mit seinen Duftstoffen. Reden konnte er nicht mehr. Musste er nicht mehr. Wie auch ich. Wir alle krabbelten in das Loch. Dort gab es Tunnelsysteme. Wabenstrukturen. Eine Kammer, wo die Königin thronte und Frau Schubert, die Imkerin, die von Draußen über unseren Stock wachte. Von nun an bestand mein Leben aus sammeln. Bringen. Bauen. Riechen. Handeln. Denken wurde seltener. Es schwindet. Lange nicht mehr so viel gedacht. Gehirn nicht mehr dafür gemacht. IEEKH!! SCHRIIIEK! Wie ein schwindender Muskel. Wird kleiner. Wird einfacher. Gebe das Denken nun auf. Kostet wertvolle Kraft. Doch ein letzter Gedanke. SCHRIEEK! SCHRIRRR!. Endlich weiß ich, warum ich mich von Jessica (oder Jenny?) getrennt hatte. Zwei Personen gaben einen erbärmlichen Schwarm ab. SCHRIEEK! IEEKH! KLACK. KLACK. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction